The use of and development of entertainment technologies has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger communications networks with more reliable protocols and smart devices enabled with cutting edge hardware and software. For example, the distribution of media content through satellite, cable, Internet Protocol television (IPTV), and other communications connections has vastly increased the media options to one or more users.
Despite the improvements in media related technologies, the selection of television programming, video-on-demand (VOD), or other media content has not changed significantly. Typically a user utilizes an electronic or hard copy of a programming guide or schedule to manually change a channel or otherwise select to display media content. The selection is usually made at the time the user watches the content if the user is able to remember the relevant information, such as channel and time.